


The Apocalypse

by xFandomloverx



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Animals, F/M, Fantasy, Filipino, General, Monsters, Mystery, Research, Thrilling, female protaganist, filipinoteenfiction, generalfiction - Freeform, philippines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFandomloverx/pseuds/xFandomloverx
Summary: Kaessel, who is a 14-year-old girl,  went to sleep one night with the whole world still intact in 2020 except for the upcoming wars and other bad stuff then when she woke up, the world had gone into a shithole.She thought she was the only surviving one but turns out she was wrong.I don't own Jared, Jensen, and Misha (<- Dad says to put this in)





	1. Chapter 1

"Goodnight Papa, Night aunties, night mommy, and good night daddy!" I said to my family that was watching the new in the kitchen while I retreated to my room, I was never really fond of the news since papa would always tell me to turn the tv off if the news was on.

I walked through the living room then went inside my room, my room's door has the design of the Doctor's Tardis door, while my room, on one side has kinda like a sherlock wallpaper while beside on the other wall is a cabinet that connected to it while the other walls are like pastel colors and on a small shelve whois above the big shelve, which contains all the books and notebooks that I own as well as some few dolls, and some lego, and other supplies, is the altar because my room used to, well still is, the main altar of the house.

And you might think that sounds comforting because no ghosts or evil spirits will come and get you, but nope, not me, this girl right here, has a very wild imagination. Seriously, even my imaginary friend is scary as fuck.

It has the description of the scariest monster ever, and I would be creeped out by him or her when I was a little girl, to be honest, I don't know the gender. And do you wanna know their name? Don't you fucking laugh, okay? I wasn't a very creative child.

Their name is... Beginee... I know... Very funny.

Anyways, I charged my 2 phones (Both are second handed), laptop (well more like a netbook), and power bank, because I am planning to update a chapter in one of my stories in Wattpad and seeing it is almost my bedtime, I would just read one chapter of fanfiction that I was currently reading before dinner, then go to sleep peacefully and hopefully I will not cocoon myself with a blanket.

After 15 minutes of reading the chapter, I take off my glasses and put it beside me on the bed and went to sleep.

Then my body started to get hot, so I bolted upright and got the blankets off of me as fast as I can like they were on fire, and then I looked at the time, it was 4 am.

I was suddenly feeling anxious and scared for no reason, so I just decided to check on my grandparents (Mommy and Daddy) after I use the bathroom because I would relax knowing that they are still sleeping but when I opened the door, I saw... that they are not in their room.

Then panic has started to set in my mind as I went to my father's room before going upstairs to check on my aunties' room.

No, nothing, nada, my family is gone.

I suddenly checked the garage thinking that they left to buy something when I slept, then I realized, there are no stores that are open except for the 24/7 convenience stores.

But still, I had to check, just in case. So when I checked the garage, the two cars were still there, as well as my father's motorcycle too.

And then I grabbed the keys to the gate and ran outside of the house and shouted, begging for someone to come out, someone to scold me because I was yelling at 4 am and it was too early in the middle of the street...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
But no one came.

Then finally, I went to the sidewalk and broke down, I cried for 10 minutes straight thinking that I was all alone before composing myself and stopped crying before I went to my grandparents' room to grab the car keys, and yes, I know what you might be asking, 'can you drive?' and the answer is no, I cannot but I had to at least try. I unlocked and opened the main gate and took the stones out of the way from the car's tires so that I can drive the car out of the garage without anything stopping me, then when I opened the gate for the gardens, to let Magnus out, the family's dog because I am not capable of taking care of him properly so I just released him. It was better than let him starve to death.

I went inside the car and sat on the driver's seat and checked the gas to see if it is full, and to my surprise, it is. I think it is because that Daddy was gonna use it to go to school to teach but since my family is gone, I guess I'm gonna have to use it. Sorry, Daddy. Anyways, I turned on the engine and started to slowly drive the car from the garage and try not to bump anything, but I bumped something and it was the light pole, whoops, but I ignored it and park the car in front of the neighbor's house and lock the car, I went inside to my room and grabbed every bag that I owned, which is like 5 big backpacks and a few small cheap bags and some eco-bags, then I started to pack my necessities, which are my books, my 2 phones, netbook, power bank, a machete from under my grandparents' bed, more gadgets from my fathers' room, walkie talkie, first aid kit, all the medicines, my combat boots, rubber shoes, canned goods, guitar, instant noodles, some pots, and pans, my clothes, underwear, my toys, my napkins, a family portrait, tools, and much more stuff.

After packing, organizing, and putting my stuff in the car, as well as the bicycle, I started to drive to the hospital, trying not to bump or scratch the car, to get some more medicine and other medical things from the storage room. While I was driving there, everything looks so deserted.

Anyways, it was easy getting in the hospital because I had bought an emergency pen before so that it can break the glass, I went to the pharmacy first and grabbed some epi-pen, antibiotic ointment, quick clot, burn gel, rehydration salt, antihistamine, laxative, Imodium, some painkillers, pain reliever, medicated anti-itch cream, and much more medicine and other medical things.

After getting the stuff I needed and might need in the later future, I then drove to 6 30 which is a small grocery store, broke in, and grabbed more food, alcohol, and water, before driving to a nearby shopping mall, and like usual, I broke in and grabbed more supplies, food, water, ice and gadgets, and then went out of the shopping mall to put 4 bags of ice in the cooler.

And then I drove to a gun shop.

After I broke in the shop, I saw so many guns as well as a grenade launcher, my eyes went wide, who would sell a grenade launcher???

But shrugging it off and focusing on what I'm here for, I only grabbed the guns I needed, which are a machine pistol, FNH PS90, H&K USP, Colt M1911 (any supernatural fans up here?), AK 47, AR 15 Rifle, Glock 27, Shotgun, More machete, and, because I couldn't help myself, a grenade launcher, as well as their ammo that I would be needing.

I put them in the car after making sure that everything has their safety on, especially the grenade launcher.

And then I drove the car, and went to a bookstore, broke in and grabbed some more books, and some more stationary stuff and then drove the car into the highway, with the map on beside me, so I could easily glance at it so I could get into Manila.

It wasn't going to be easy surviving alone, but I had to at least try.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a 56-minute drive from Laguna to Metro Manila. I had to drive the car, stopping to a gas station just to get more gas in the car and use the bathroom before resuming the journey.

I stopped by the library of Manila and broke in. I grabbed books about engineering, mechanics, computer codes, technology, science, and algorithm. After parking the car near the national park, I grabbed a blanket and placed it down on the ground after checking if the grass is dry. I sat down and started to read books all the books and memorized all of them in 5 hours while eating some biscuits that I had packed for the journey. After memorizing, I went to the car, grabbed a laptop, an antenna, and other things then started to make a radio broadcast. I opened the laptop and checked to see if it worked, I had to go trial and error just to get it right and so it did, after a few hours of perfecting it. I then started to speak in the small mic that is included in the headset that I had been using.

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there? If there is, I am Kaessel, a 14-year-old girl who had just figured out how to use the radio broadcast. I can provide you food, water, and protection. As for shelter and electricity? I am still working on that. But, if there is anyone out there, send a signal. So that lets me let you know, that you are not and never will be alone. I would broadcast at every 1:00 pm sharp. Goodbye for now" I said in the microphone before packing everything and putting in the car. I grabbed some daggers and put them inside the combat boots that I had been using. I had hidden some handguns in secret places on me with the safety on. Then I went inside the driver's seat and start to find a house with a generator so that I can live with electricity.

It was now 2:00 pm by the time I had found a house with a working generator, I broke in, good thing that the people who lived in it had no dog, put my stuff in the house and left in some in the car, just in case if the need to leave immediately comes. It was also next to the church which is convenient for me as I went in since it was already open, with the shotgun strapped around me with safety off, then I just knelt on the ground and started to pray for my safety as well as the others' safety, if there are any other people out there. After praying, I stood up, grabbed my shotgun and just started loitering around then I saw something moving, I was happy when I saw that it was a person, so I started to shout and waved,

"Hey, over here!" But when they turned around, they looked like they were mutated so the logical thing I had done was run back to the house while checking behind my back to see if they are following me, and it's a good thing they are not. I went inside the house and went to the garage to see that there were a ton of wires and metal and some machines around, I started to get to work to make some protection around the house.

It took me two days to make protection for the house and put it on the house because the house was slightly bigger than my house. Since I hadn't looked and toured the place, I might as well do that, since there is nothing else to do. The house has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining area, a garage, and a basement. I could use the basement as a dungeon, I searched the house to find a heavy-duty backpack to use every time I would scavenge some supplies. After finding one and stuffing a first aid, a glass breaker, some handguns and their ammo, grenades, and my phone and a power bank. 

I left the house to stock up on some more supplies, maybe some torturing devices which are daggers, whips, and many more. I also got some handcuffs from the local police station, chains, some chairs, and a table. I then went to a hardware store and found a one-way mirror, and some more steel to make a door. After getting some things required to make an interrogation room/dungeon, I went back to the house and started to make the dungeon with the book of architecture to which I had found in the house. I swear this house has the stuff I needed.

The sun had gone down by the time I was half-finished doing the room. I was happy because when I was a kid, I was so lazy and bored and my old self would not do this with this newfound strength and confidence. I smiled at myself before going to the bathroom and taking a hot shower. I changed my clothes to some pajamas and I hid a handgun under the pillow. I close my eyes and try to sleep past through the horrors that my imagination had started creating jus as I was about to sleep. I then understand that I couldn't sleep after a few tries so I just stood up and went to a medicine cabinet got a sleeping pill. I chucked one as I sat down on the bed and prepared to sleep in a dreamless night.

I still could not believe to myself that they are gone, God knows for how long. This was my last thought as I finally slept. And since I was a light sleeper, I always have my guard on. Because I could not relax because of what has happened to the world right now. Not now, not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there? If there is, I am Kaessel, a 17-year-old girl living in Manila, Philippines for 3 years surviving alone. I can provide you food, water, shelter, warmth, electricity, and as well as protection. But, if there is anyone out there, send a signal. So that lets me let you know, that you are not and will never be alone. I would broadcast at every 1:00 pm sharp. Goodbye for now" I said unto the mic for what felt like the millionth time in the last 3 years of surviving alone.

I had finished the dungeon 2 years ago, and when I was 14 years old, I was a little curvy tween but now, I have abs! Isn't that cool? It's because I would always exercise and train. I had also started a garden in the backyard that's just full of herbs and vegetables and fruits. It is my nightmare when I was a child but now, I am kinda used to it. I also made an AI to the house, she only knows the basic commands on like turn on the lights, makes coffee, and others, plus I usually would command her when I was very lazy and if there is another person out there, maybe impress them as well. 

Her name is Katrina, yep... I named her after my mother and she also has my mother's voice as well. It always makes my heartbreak whenever I hear her voice because I miss her so damn much. Who wouldn't miss their own mother? The person who brought you to this world. 

I had a farm which is not that far from the house because I gotta need some protein, am I right, not to mention, I went to Tagaytay and grab materials on making a stable and picked 4 horses, a pure black one, a brown and white one, a pure white one, and a brown one. Making the stables were not that hard, it took me like 1 week to make all the stables, I was also growing wheat for rice and for the horses in the backyard too. I had a pool in the backyard as well, since I would always love to swim and it keeps me in shape as well as train to breathe in underwater, it was not that deep like 5 meters deep. I also made a diving board because why not? And it is also a very easy project. Anyways, for the past 3 years, I had been hunting and training myself, and by hunting for food, yes as well as protecting myself from the monsters that had always tried to eat me.

The monsters were... not natural. It was pretty evident the minute I saw the mutant and sure the mutated one was the easiest to kill but the hardest to kill was like a, what is it called again? Jefferson starships because my world had turned into the freaking show called supernatural just without demons, angels, and the Winchesters. So for me, it's a freaking nightmare because of the monsters from the Philippines' myths and legends? They became fucking real so I stocked up in many glasses of holy water and had learned the incantation myself to make more. 

I had gone to the library and roam around the city by day and just not by night, this feels like the movie that I had watched with my father, I am Legend. Anyways, when I went to the library, I was returning the educational books when a book fell to the floor. I looked around, gun out as I bent down to grab the book and went home. 

Once I got home, well not safely because I had encountered some mutants that I had to kill along the way, I went inside the living room after locking the door and sat down on the couch then started to open the book and reading it. It was consists of spells, chants, and rituals. I thought to myself, 'Who would make a book of magic when there is no magic in this world?' but I just shrugged it off and continued reading the whole book and my interest had piqued.

It consisted of me 3 hours to read and memorize the whole magic book and I was planning to scavenge and hunt every ingredient that is needed in every spell, ritual, and chant because I am getting bored by the second by tomorrow. I put the book into a random bookshelf and went to the bathroom to take a bath. I poured some soap into the bathtub to make a bubble bath, put hair up in a messy bun, and then poured myself a glass of champagne before I sat down on the tub naked. 

It is very relaxing, I sighed deeply as I thought about my mother, her birthday's tomorrow. She would've loved the bubble bath while drinking champagne on her birthday. I smiled as I imagine her excited expression on her face as she eats her ube cake roll and drinks wine or champagne while taking a bubble bath. She would be so happy. 

Then I was suddenly brought back to reality as my phone suddenly notified me, I checked my phone immediately because I had not heard my phone notified me since the day everyone had disappeared. 

It was a signal! Someone was trying to send a signal! I downed my champagne, put the glass down on the floor, put on my robe, and pull the plug on the tub in under 2 minutes before setting up the radio and my laptop in less than a minute, I took a deep breath before I put on my headset and try to pinpoint on where the signal is coming from. I then turned on my mic and started to talk, 

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there? If there is and you have a microphone, please state your location and your name and the others if you have someone with you. I am Kaessel no last name needed, I am a 17-year-old girl here in Manila."

Then there was just static, I spoke on the microphone again,

"Hello? Hello? You must be losing the signal."

Then there was more static before it suddenly hit silence. I thought that was it, it was foolish of me to the thought that there would be someone else out there in the world. I was gonna take off my headset and disconnect but when I heard a voice,

"H-hello?", I just jumped before I smiled excitedly before I spoke into the microphone, "Hey! I am here. What is your name?"

"M-my name is..."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_Then there was more static before it suddenly hit silence. I thought that was it, it was foolish of me to the thought that there would be someone else out there in the world. I was gonna take off my headset and disconnect but when I heard a voice,_

_"H-hello?", I just jumped before I smiled excitedly before I spoke into the microphone, "Hey! I am here. What is your name?"_

_"M-my name is..."_

To be continued...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M-my name is... Misha Collins." He replied. I grinned because of happiness, I then asked him.

"Okay, Misha, are there any other people with you? Or no? And if there are, please tell me their names as well as your current location." 

"There are... They want to speak to you," he said to his microphone

"Okay," I said to him while containing my excitement. Because there are real survivors in the world and the stars of supernatural.

"... Hey, I am Jensen Ackles. And I am Jared Padalecki. And the three of us are in Chicago, USA, and we weren't that sure that there were other people left in this world." Jensen then Jared then Misha said to the microphone.

"Do you want me to come and get you?" Kaessel asked the three of them because she can. She fixed a private jet for the first 5 months of the 2nd year and as well as adding a few upgrades to it.

"How?" Jensen asked her with a taunting voice. 'Jensen, your Dean is showing' she thought to herself deadpanning

"You must underestimate me, Mr. Ackles. Expect me in Chicago 2 days from now or early. I am gonna disconnect now, but please keep sending your signal so that I can locate you." She told them with sheer confidence.

"... Okay then. See you at 2 days, Kaessel." Misha said to her after a moment of silence

"Now do try to survive. Disconnecting now." She told them before she disconnected and she got to work. She immediately packed her clothes, first aid, gadgets, surgical stuff, weapons, food, water, and some men's clothes in a big backpack

She then looked at the time, it was 1 pm. 'Got enough time' she thought as she smiled to herself. She took a quick shower and put some clothes and shoes on before she went and drove her car and went to Pasay to get to Philippines Airlines and get the jet ready. You might wanna ask yourself, 'How did she know to fly a plane?'. Well, let me tell you, there is a thing called studying and training, you should try it out. Anyways, she parked the car at the parking lot of planes but out of the driver's way.

She does not want to hurt her Baby, which reminds me, she switched cars because the family car broke down so right now she is using, yes... A 1967 black impala chevy, she got it while she traveling through Carmon plus, she also got a false cover filled it with weapons you'd need in the Philippines because, in the Philippines, all supernatural monsters from the show are freaking real so she applauds herself for memorizing every single spell, ritual, and chant in the show.

She grabbed her things, placed it inside the jet, and started the ignition. She turned on the map and started to locate Chicago, pinpoint it, and flies it.

While she was flying the jet for 1 day and 3 hours, she did not sleep because she might crash the jet. Anyways, she landed the plane in Chicago flights, grabbing her backpack before exiting the jet but she kept her guard on.

She took out her phone and started to walk to the location where the other survivors were at. She walked and jog every few hours. She didn't eat and drink on the flight so that is why she is eating some biscuits and drinking a bit off water to keep her going. She had located the house that they were staying in. She knocked on the door 3 times then silence, she took a deep breath before the door opened revealing three boys holding and pointing guns at her, she put her hands up in surrender before she began to speak, "It's fine, It's me. I am Kaessel, the girl you talked in the radio broadcast." 

They lowered their guns while a guy with black hair, a beard, and deep-sea blue eyes started to speak, "Sorry about that. I am Misha. This is Jensen," He pointed to a man slightly taller than him with green eyes" And this Jared," He points to a very tall man with hazel eyes.

"Okay then... Anyways, did you guys pack the stuff you need?" She asked the three of them with a neutral face whilst containing her sheer excitement of seeing favorite actors.

"Yeah, we got everything we needed." Jared said to her to which she nodded before she then said, "Follow me. We are going to Manila because my place is there." She started to walk and the boys followed her.

"So where is Manila?" Jensen started to ask her questions after a few minutes of walking

"Philippines." She told them while grabbing her water bottle and started to drink a bit.

"Which is where?" Jared asked her with a curious expression on his face, unconsciously using his puppy eyes. She then raised her eyebrow at Jared and looking at him like he is an idiot.

"It's in Southeast Asia." She said which made the boys stop in their tracks with their eyes wide.

"How the hell are we supposed to go there!" Misha shouted at her. She turned around and look at Misha with a deadpanned expression on her face.

"With a dragon, you idiot. And it's a pink one too- A private jet, Mr. Collins. We will be using a private jet." She told him sarcastically.

"Well, who would fly it? " Jensen asked her as Misha glares at her while Jared is watching the situation unfold with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Me. How do you think I got here?" She said to them smugly then they continued to walk to the jet with silence.

She opened the jet and let them in, "You can put your stuff in the... compartment... thingy. And if you want some alcohol, there is some wine or champagne there." Jared, Jensen, and Misha put their bags in the compartments then sat on the seats while Kaessel went to the console and put on the headset and the seatbelt, then she turned the ignition before turning the mic on that allows her to speak on the speakers. She smirked to herself because she decided to have a little fun.

"Hello, and welcome to Philippine Airlines, please buckle up because you might feel some turbulence on the way. If you see the light right now, the color red? Yeah, I would switch it to green once we can move freely in the air." She said on the mic as she started to fly the jet.

On their way to the Philippines.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the plane can fly safely by itself using autopilot, she took off the headset and went to the group. The three of them were just thinking about something devastating, she could tell. So she cleared her throat as she sat on one of the seats, "So, how did you guys find out when the whole world went to shit?" She asked the three of them.

Misha talked about on he found the kids were missing as well as his wife so he called 911 first but no one answered and that is when he found one of his friends and co-workers from the show that their kids and wife and everyone else were missing. 

"That must be so hard for you. I am sorry for your loss." Kaessel told Misha with a small sad smile. Misha nodded at her in acknowledgment.

"Well. Now that you know about us. How did you find out yours?" Jensen asked her curiously.

"It was very simple, I went to go to sleep with everyone still there then when I woke up, everyone was gone. " She said before she grabbed a beer and easily open it. She was about to drink when Jared spoke up, "Wait a minute, how old are you again?"

"17? Why?" She asks Jared with a confused expression.

"Because first of all, you are underage, and second of all, you are flying a jet right now." He reasoned out while she raised an eyebrow him as she replied, "Okay, first of all, the whole world has gone down into a pile of shits and you are worried about me drinking beer? And second of all, good point." She then gave Jensen the open beer to which he happily drinks some as she went back to the control panel, put on the headsets, turned off the Autopilot and flown the plane back to Manila, Philippines all by herself in manual because the stars of supernatural cannot and will not drive this death machine.

Once they had landed safely on the ground, she turned off the ignition, opened the door, grabbed her bags, and went out of the jet, the boys followed suit. 

"Follow me," She said as she started walking to the car, when Jensen, Jared, and Misha saw the car, Jensen immediately asked her, "So you're a fan huh?" 

She replied with a, "Yes, well I was before everything happened, and not to mention, Baby is pretty cool." 

"you named the car after the impala in the show? That's very original." Misha commented with sarcasm evident on his voice.

"I didn't name the car after Baby, the impala in the show, I named her baby because of circus baby in sister's location at Five Nights at Freddy's which was created by Scott Cawthon." She said as the 4 of them near the car, she unlocked the trunk and put their stuff in before unlocking the door to the driver's seat and went in. Jensen was at from passenger's seat while Misha and Jared were at the backseat. She turned on the ignition and drove back to her house.

While she was driving them to her house, Jared decided to start a conversation.

"So, what do you do around here before... ya know the world?" Jared asked me, attempting to break the tension on the atmosphere.

" Went to shit?" I finished for him,

"Yeah, something along those lines" Jared agreed.

" Well... I was a normal 14-year-old girl, well not normal, I was a very weird kid so weird my family almost put me into a mental asylum but it just turns out I had epilepsy. The doctor diagnosed me to have epilepsy when I was 6 months old baby. My imagination when I was a kid is too creative and wild and very scary as well, like damn, even my imaginary friend has the description of the scariest monster that you can imagine.-" I said but I was cut off by Jensen asking me,

"What was their name?", I suddenly felt very embarrassed and my face went hot. 

"Don't laugh. Okay?" I told them which they nodded and then I took a deep breath,

"Their... uh... name is... Beginee." I almost winced to prepare myself for laughter and they actually did laugh.

"W-Why that name?" Misha said while trying to stop laughing at my imaginary friend's name. This is an opportunity to show them the upgrade that I did with the car 3 weeks ago.

"Hey, don't tease him." I old them trying to keep in my smug smirk.

"Or what?" Jensen taunted me.

Oh, they are gonna so get it.

" Hey, B. Take the wheel," I said to the car and I took my hands off the wheel and the three started to shout at me.

"Hey!!! Put your hands back on the wheel!!" Jensen shouted at me while Misha and Jared tried to make me drive the car.

"Don't worry, Baby's got this," I said to them and relaxed on my seat while the car just drove by itself. I took for a while to convince the boys to learn that they are not gonna crash. Did I forget to mention that I also added an AI to this car? And her voice is exactly like circus baby.


	6. Chapter 6

She parked the car in the garage before the 4 of them got out and closed the doors in sync, Kaessel then turned around in shock and looked at three them and asked them with pure curiosity,

"Did we just sync?" 

"Think so, " Jared replied to her then she composed herself and unlocked the gate and went to the door. She then unlocked the door and opened the lights, then a voice had spoken up, 

"Welcome back, Anak!", she smiled, because just hearing the voice of her mother, it lifts her mood, while the others jumped a bit. She let the others in which questioned the AI, 

"Who are they, anak?"

"It's the stars of supernatural, your favorite tv show, Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, and Misha Collins." She replied. Then she turned around to see 3 shocked faces,

"Yes, she may be an AI but she has emotions. Not to mention, I gave her the memory drive of my mother's." She has told them.

"So she knows us?" Jensen asked her with amazement and shock.

"Yep, she does. Anyways, uh... Make yourself at home, just don't break anything." Kaessel told them before she went back to the car, grabbed their bags, and went upstairs to set up their rooms.

Jensen went to the living room and turned on the TV, it showed the recorded episode of Scooby-Doo, Jared went to the kitchen and grabs a glass then drinks a glass of water because he was thirsty and Misha went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. 

Kaessel went upstairs and picked out the rooms that they will be staying and blew up some letter balloons, Blue J.A for Jensen, Blue J.P for Jared, and orange M.C for Misha. She also cleaned their room before she organized their stuff in each room.

After three hours in each room, she went back downstairs and told them that their rooms are finished. Misha thanked her and the three went upstairs to take a nap and maybe change clothes.

She went to the kitchen and started to make some Fried chicken adobo, Ceasar salad, and Pork sisig.

It was getting dark so after cooking, she went ahead and locked all the front and back doors and all the windows quietly, trying not to wake the trio.

After 15 minutes of their nap, Jared went to find the bathroom and do his business while Jensen and Misha went downstairs to smell some delicious food.

Kaessel was setting up the table with her hair in a messy bun style and an apron around her waist, at first glance, you'd thought that she was a mother. She looked up and saw Misha and Jensen, she smiled at them and said, "Well, how was your nap?"

"It was fine," Jensen mumbled as he took a seat as well as Misha. She put some rice on the four plates, Jared had come down the stairs as well after he smelled some delicious scent of food as well. Jared took a seat between Misha and Kaessel. When Jared took the first bite of the adobo, his eyes light up as he looked at Kaessel, "This is very delicious, you're a very good cook, Kaessel!"

"Thank you, Jared," She said with visible uncomfortable in her body language.

"What's wrong?" Jensen asked her with concern.

"Well, it has been 3 years since someone complimented me so you might say that I might have to adjust having people around since I was so used to being alone." She replied to Jensen.

"Oh, and I just wanted to say thank you for letting us in your humble abode," Misha said to her with the cutest smile you could imagine, she smiled back with a bit of blush can be seen in her face.

"It's nothing, mother always used to say, 'Always be nice and polite to others.'" Kaessel replied, resuming her eating.

"That's right, or else you might get scolding" Mother the AI, said out of nowhere making the boys jump a bit and Kaessel nervously chuckling.

Kaessel happily sighed and said to the AI, "I love you, mama."

"Love you too Anak." The AI replied which made the boys smile.

This also made the boys a bit curious about what the word means, so Jensen decided to ask her.

"Hey, what does anak means?" Jensen asked the AI 

"Anak means 'my child'," The AI said to Jensen, this made the J2M smile.

Dinner was very relaxing and fun, we had conversations about our family before this, before the pandemic.

After dinner, I grabbed my guitar and just started to play Concierto de Aranjuez casually while Jensen played along with me, using another guitar that I had own.

Misha and Jared sang along, making up lyrics along the way making all of us laugh together.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Jensen went downstairs to the kitchen to see Kaessel cooking some eggs and bacon as well as some French toast and pancakes. Jared is eating 5 pieces of pancakes with maple syrup with some eggs and pancakes while Misha is drinking coffee and eating some French toast.

Kaessel turned around to put the last pancakes on another plate when she saw Jensen, "Morning Jensen!" She smiled at him.

"Morning Jensen," Jared said with some bacon in his mouth.

"Morning Jensen," Misha said before he sipped some coffee

"Morning, Jared, Misha, Kaessel" Jensen greeted back with a smile as he went directly to the coffee machine and get a cup from the cupboard above and fill his mug with some coffee before adding a bit of sugar and some cream, then he takes a seat as Kaessel gives him some two pieces of pancakes, an sunny side up egg, and 4 pieces of bacon.

Jensen thanked her before starting to eat, "How about you Kaessel?" Misha asked her as he realized that there is no more food for Kaessel to eat for breakfast.

"It's fine, Misha, I already ate some salad and drank a glass of milk. " She reassured him, which made Misha nodded before resuming to eat his french toast.

After everyone ate breakfast, Kaessel told them not to break anything, especially to Jared to which he smiled smugly as he shrugged,

"I'm gonna find some more gear or amour for you three, I'll be back, now boys, you three will behave, okay? " Kaessel said to them before saying 'See you later' and left the house on a bike.

Jared looked at Jensen and Misha and said, "Wanna explore the place?"

Jensen and Misha looked at each other before looking back at Jared before shrugging it off.

"Sure,"

The first thing they explored properly was the second floor, the attic, ground floor, backyard, her workshop, garage, then the saw the door to the basement.

Jared opened the door with excitement.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? This feels likes a horror movie and I don't like horror movies, can we go back upstairs? Let's go back upstairs" Mish babbled to Jensen and Jared as they went down to the basement.

"Everything will be fine, Misha! We're just exploring! It's not like we're going to find something dar-" Jared stopped his sentence as he saw the interrogation room with the dungeon next to it.

"What. The. Fuck."

"Yeah, holy shit."

"I told you we shouldn't go down here!" Misha shouted at them.

Jensen and Jared shushed at him and they explored the basement for a bit before Jensen said, "Hey, we should go back, I think Kaessel is back."

The three rushed back upstairs and turned the tv on, pretended to watch tv as Kaessel came in 3 eco bags of food as well as some armor,

"Hey, guys, I'm back, I brought the most top quality armor for you three since maybe after some training, you guys can come with me on hunts!" Kaessel exclaimed with excitement.

"What hunts?" Jensen asked her as he turned his head to look at Kaessel while she puts the bag down.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you, I'm a hunter, like you three played on tv, well two of you, " she explained to them

"Wait, you're a hunter?" Jared asked her in disbelief

"What do you hunt?" Misha asked her nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I'm a hunter, just I usually hunt shapeshifters, mananangal, werewolves, well, mutants, we can hunt those at night, and yeah. Amongst other things." She answered them with a smile

"Like torturing us? In the basement?" Jensen accuses her and this made her smile disappear.

"Wait, you three went to the basement?" She asked them with a shocked expression

"Yeah, we did and we're glad that we did to know that you were gonna plan to torture us!" Jensen said out loud to her, fists clenching.

"The dungeon and the interrogation room was my little project way before I ever met any of you guys physically, mentally, spiritually, and emotionally, not to mention, why would you three think that?" Kaessel asked them incredulously

"Well..." Jared drew out

"Should we trust you?" Misha asked her with an eyebrow raise

"God no, don't trust anyone, if anything, you have every right to be skeptical, heck I would be if I ever went to your houses and see a freaky dungeon as well as an interrogation room in the basement. So, I'm just saying this now, I made that before I found out that there were others who were surviving other than me, okay? Plus, it was for the monsters that I might one day capture and held it captive but, eh. So far, no luck on that," Kaessel reassured them and explained to them making them bow their heads in shame.

" Anyways, what do you guys want for lunch?" Kaessel asks them as she went to the kitchen.

"Chicken would be nice, " Misha said.

"Yeah, chicken, maybe fried chicken, we haven't had that in 3 years, " Jensen responded.

"I miss fried chicken, " Jared replied.

"Fried chicken with gravy it is then, any preferred drinks?" Kaessel asked them once more as she gathers some ingredients for fried chicken and some gravy

"Coke would be nice," Jensen said

"Orange juice," Jared replied

"Ice tea, " Misha responded.

She nodded at them and went to the kitchen to make some rice, fried chicken, gravy, as well as some homemade ice tea and orange juice, she can just get a coke from the fridge.

While she was cooking some fried chicken, Jared, Jensen, and Misha were talking about her.

"So any thoughts about her?" Jensen asked them,

"Jensen, she is nice, caring, and helpful, " Jared answered

"And we were wrong to accuse her of something incredulous like that, I think we should apologize," Misha told Jensen which made Jensen sigh.

"You're right, Misha, I'll apologize to her after lunch," Jensen said to Misha which made Misha nod in approval.


	8. Chapter 8

After eating lunch, they got inside of the impala and Kaessel drove them to the Luneta park with all the weapons to train the boys with.

When they got out, she instructed them to stretch first while she sets up.

"Jensen, did you already apologized to Kaessel?" Misha asked him as he stretches.

"N...No, not yet, but I will get to it later," He replied before Kaessel finished up setting up the obstacles,

"You three will wear ankle weights as well as wrist weights," She told as she gave them weight and they put them on, they reacted immediately.

"Woah, that's heavy" Jared commented as he lifts his feet and hands.

"It does a bit," Misha agreed.

"Alright, now that you got your weights on, try and fight me," Kaessel as she gets into a fighting stance.

"Wait, all of us?!" Jensen said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I can handle it, so don't worry, tap out if you can't handle it anymore," She told them before they started to fight.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She beats them in less than a minute.

Misha is on the ground, laying as he breathes deeply while Jensen and Jared are still standing upright but they're so tired from trying to beat a 17-year-old while Kaessel is just standing there, not even tired, heck she defeated 3 werewolves with her bare hands when she was 16.

"H-How did you defeat us?" Jensen asked her as adjusts his breathing to normal.

"Even though you have the upper hand since you were in action shows or movies before and learned to fight with your stunt double, those moves they taught you with and practice are predictable because they are expected to the actors. And not to mention, they were too many openings for me or them monster could use as an opening." I told them after they composed themselves.

"Oh yeah?... You're right." Jensen said, can't think of anything to tease her with.

"So, anyway let's just start over, and maybe, if you guys are a quick learner, I can teach you three how to shoot a gun."

And she just trained them for hours and they almost collapsed from exhaustion.

It was getting dark and she thinks it not yet safe for them to be outside for so long because they are not ready to fight so she packs up their training equipment quickly and she drove them back to her house so that they will be safe.

Jensen asked her while she driving, "Why are you driving a bit too fast?"

"Because it's almost dark out and you three are not ready," She replied to his question nonchalantly while Jared, Jensen, and Misha had their eyes wide before Jared started to say, "We are ready-" but Kaessel cut him off saying,

"You are not ready in any shape or form! Physically, Mentally, and especially Emotionally! You need more time to train yourselves because this is real, no tricks, no illusions, nothing! Because this is real life and if one of you three dies on me or even get hurt because of your recklessness because I didn't train you enough to even protect your self from the monsters, so help me God!"

Then the silence was just there for the duration of the trip to go back home.

Kaessel went to her room as soon as she went into the house and plopped herself on the bed

Jared, Jensen, and Misha sighed as they sat down on the couch and just started watching tv.


End file.
